And All They Wanted
by ZemyxDexion
Summary: And all they wanted was a heart, a heart to call their own...  There was a little boy, once.  A telling of the rise and fall of Organization XIII.


_And All They Wanted..._

There were monsters, once. They would eat your heart, if they could.

They were forever hungry, after all. Hearts were the only thing that fed them.

There was a little boy, once.

They took his heart. The monsters ripped it out, and it was gone. The boy was gone.

But he was one of the strongest.

There were a total of 13.

They were strong enough.

To leave something behind, once their heart was eaten.

A person who looked like them, but wasn't. Wasn't quite them. Not quite.

They banded together, you know.

The... nobodies. The shells from what was left of the people.

They formed an Organization.

They wanted a heart back. Well, they didn't even want.

They were emotionless, after all.

They decided... They decided they should get hearts.

So they worked towards getting a heart. Some of them believed that they still had a heart.

The one that did was foolish.

He lived in hope.

Others found their heart along the way, in another person. But he, too, perished, burning in the flames.

Only one survived, in the end. Only one got their heart back.

His heart had survived, stored in a container.

He was erased when he rejoined his heart. He watched the person he once was be born again. The person he once was continued their journey as he watched, never to appear again to those who never knew.

The one who burned in flames loved him. Sacrificed.

They crossed paths again, and it broke his heart. The survivor.

He survived, in a way. In another way, he died entirely.

And all they wanted was a heart to call their own.

There was one. Only one who knew it would all fall down.

He made a plan, a plan to survive.

He almost made it... but in the end, he, too, was lost.

The dreamer mourned him. The one who believed they still had hearts.

He mourned at his grave, then went out and fought for his Organization.

And he was lost at the hands of one of their own.

Isn't it funny?

Isn't it truly hilarious?

The one that brought the downfall of this Organization was one of their own.

The lone survivor trapped in the body of what he once was.

And he couldn't stop himself.

He planned their demise, you know.

And all they wanted was a heart.

And all they wanted was a heart to call their own.

Isn't it, Ienzo?

Isn't it truly hilarious?

Tell me...

Is it?

I can't tell anymore.

But I shall mourn for them, like I mourned for him.

All they wanted in the end was a heart.

The Organization...

They discarded who they were before, but they kept a memory of it. In the way of a name.

Their old name was rearranged, replaced, but with the same letters.

And somewhere in the middle, they inserted a target.

X marks the spot.

Can you find them?

Have fun...

Have fun finding the graves marked with an x for a person long gone.

Can you?

Can you?

I'd like to see you try...

We know them very well, you know.

I carry the name of one, you of another.

Don't you... Ienzo?

Or is it Zexion now?

The one who knew that the Organization would fall... he was a little boy once, you know.

But he wasn't quite.

Not quite.

It wasn't him...

But he holds the memories.

The memories of a little boy.

Can you find the graves marked with an x for a person long gone?

Nothing was left of the little boy whose heart was taken so long ago.

He was long dead.

Nothing remains.

And all they wanted was a heart to call their own...

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That was longer than I thought. A drabble about Organization 13, because this isn't a poem by a long shot. I hate blank verse. Anyways, I was always kind of on their side. It sucked that they died, because they were awesome villians. And I was feeling nostalgic when I wrote this. This was all typed to a friend on Gmail chat. I didn't think it was quite so long, but that's cool with me.**

**Written from Demyx/Myde's point of view, talking to Zexion/Ienzo. Probably after they're dead. Hush, it's totally Myde. Dyme just sounds stupid to me. There isn't any obvious Zemyx, but my bias might have slipped through, so I dunno. ...I don't need to put an AkuRoku warning, do I? I mean, that stuff is canon.  
**

**Hope you people out there like it! Read and review! :D**

**-ZemyxDexion**


End file.
